


detour

by mels



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22556197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mels/pseuds/mels
Summary: After a family vacation Phil ends up in Iceland instead of London.prompt:Phil gets the wrong flight instead of the one back home (somehow) and has to consult Dan, once he’s landed in this unfamiliar airport, over the phone of what to do and if he’ll be able to make it back home
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	detour

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tarredion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarredion/gifts).



> i know this one isn’t completely realistic, but this is one of the things i wrote during nanowrimo 2019. based on a prompt from [@tarredion](https://tarredion.tumblr.com). thank you - i had much fun writing this!
> 
> also a huge shoutout to [sari](https://phastelpink.tumblr.com) for betaing this for me, you’re always a huge help to me 💖

Phil feels relaxed after two weeks in Florida with his family. It’s been a lot of hiking, adventures, swimming and sunbathing. Not that Phil really tans but he’s really enjoyed the heat and being able to wear less clothes than back in London right now. His family is staying another few weeks, but Phil only planned to stay for a little while - both because he only wanted a short break from making videos, but he also doesn’t want to stay away from Dan for too long.

He misses Dan now. At first it felt nice to be away, but after just a few days he really started missing Dan - his calming presence, their weird inside jokes and his big, warm bear hugs. But it’s good to be apart, Phil tells himself, even if it might ache a bit in his chest, he knows the reunion will be so good.

God, he misses him even more now. But just another ten or so hours and he can hug Dan again - hug him and not let go for a long, long time. He wishes Dan was here, but Phil knows he also had a family holiday planned. Funny how sometimes things sync up like that, Phil’s family planned a holiday and then suddenly Dan’s had one planned too. Dan’s already home now, though, his family was only away for a week and much closer than Florida - they went hiking and exploring in Scotland. Phil knows how much Dan likes Scotland, Edinburgh in particular, so he’s glad Dan got to go there again.

Phil isn’t a nervous flyer, really, but flying alone is still scary sometimes. Today is one of those times. He’s not sure what triggers it, but suddenly he can feel his heart beat in his throat, he starts to sweat and his throat feels tight when he swallows. And that’s even before he’s gotten onto the plane, he’s still just at the gate awaiting the call for his flight. He tries to shake it off, thinking about Dan and the warm embrace he’s gonna get once he lands in London again. That does help, at least for a little while.

Once he’s on the plane, he somehow talks himself into a calmer state of mind, and as the plane speeds down the runway he drifts off to sleep. He dreams then, of Dan and taking walks in the chilly October air, warm pumpkin spice lattes and laughter. When he wakes up again they’re soaring over the sea and it feels like they’re about to land. Phil stretches as much as he can without disturbing the woman sitting next to him.

As they land, Phil is so calm he wonders what the heck that anxiousness earlier was. This is how he usually feels, relaxed and just enjoying it while it lasts. When they finally touch ground he exhales sharply, glad this is over now. Excitement fills him at the thought of finally meeting Dan, getting to hug him and hold him close.

Stepping out of the plane into the airport, though, he realises something is wrong. Something is really, really wrong here and he hates it. This is definitely not London. He’s not sure where exactly he is, some Nordic country judging by the signs around him. Oh God, how did it go so wrong? How did he end up here? And how the fuck is he going to get home?

Phil swears his heart is going to explode with how much it’s beating in his chest. His pulse is racing and it feels like buckets and buckets of sweat are running from his body. He hates this, because it’s really not helping his case that he’s having a massive anxiety attack in a foregin country.

He’s not sure, and he doesn’t know what to do about it other than– other than calling Dan. He fishes up his phone and turns it on. The wait for his screen to load so he can finally tap in his passcode feels like literal years, but eventually he’s in and can press call to Dan.

Dan answers after only two rings. “Phil? Where the hell are you? I’m at the gate waiting for you, everyone else seems to have gotten off bu– Phil? Are you crying? Hello?” Dan sounds so worried, and yes Phil is crying, he realises now.

“No– I mean,” Phil sobs, wiping at his eyes, “maybe. I– Dan I think I got on the wrong flight? I don’t know where I am. Some Nordic country?”

“What the actual f– Phil,” Dan laughs his name out, but it doesn’t sound too happy, “why does this feel like a typical Phil-thing to do?”

Phil laughs wetly. “I guess it is.” And even if the laugh is wet and anxious and he is feeling not too great about this whole situation, it still feels good to laugh. Because it’s Dan making him laugh, and talking to Dan makes him feel a bit more at ease.

“I think you need to find, like, an information desk or something?” Dan says, sounding rather matter-of-factly but in a calm way. “Oh, and have you gotten your luggage? Because if not, then you probably should.”

“Yeah, I will,” Phils gazes towards what looks like the baggage claim and moves towards it. Luckily, there’s only a few suitcases there so he finds his quite easily.

He starts looking around for a sign that says information-anything, “Now I just hope I can find someone to talk to. I’m scared, Dan. I don’t know if I’ll get home, I don’t even know how I got here.”

“I know, Phil, I know,” Dan says soothingly, and Phil can feel it like a gentle stroke on his cheek.

Phil inhales, then exhales a loud, “Okay.” He pauses before continuing, “I’ll try to find someone to ask. I think I see a sign further ahead? I’m not sure, but I think it’s my best shot.”

“You can do it,” Dan says and Phil loves the smile and encouragement he hears, “I know you can.”

Phil grins. “Thank you. Talk to you soon!” He says and they hang up.

Phil takes a few calming breaths, while leaning against a wall, before he walks towards what he hopes is an information desk. And once he closes in, he’s sure it is exactly that. The young woman behind the counter smiles at him politely and greets him with something that sounds like “Hi!” but in a language he does not know.

“Hello!” Phil says. “Uhm. Sorry. I– I think I’m a bit lost? Or, like, probably very lost. I was going back home from Orlando, Florida, to London and now I’m– here? Where am I, even?” It’s a bit more rambly than he liked it to be, but he can’t help himself. There’s still a lot of anxiety in his body, so he’ll blame that.

The woman looks at him with something like pity, still smiling when she says, “You’re in Iceland, sir. I do–”

“Iceland?!” He exclaims and he can feel people stare at him as his words echoes against the walls of the airport.  _ Shit _ . “Sorry, I– I just– this is all a bit much,” Phil says with a nervous laugh.

“That’s okay,” the woman says, “I’ll do what I can to help you. Do you have your ticket with you? Maybe that way I can find out what went wrong.”

“Yes, of course,” Phil says and pats his jacket to find the ticket. It’s a bit creased after spending a flight in his pocket, but still intact.

The woman studies the ticket for a few minutes, types on the keyboard at the desk and searches her computer screen for something.

“Seems your ticket is right,” she says, “or, well, if you’re going to Iceland it is right. You’re sure you booked a ticket from Orlando to London?”

“Yes, I’m pretty positive I did.”

“Because this ticket says Orlando, Florida, to Reykjavik, Iceland.”

“How can it do that?”

“I don’t know, honestly. I tried to search in our database, but I can’t find a reason why, other than that you have booked it like that to start with.”

“That’s weird.” He must’ve not been paying attention before he got on the plane earlier, or else he should’ve heard what they said in the speakers, but he was more anxious about the flight itself than anything else.

“It is,” the young woman agrees with a nod. “Do you want me to help you book a flight to London from here?”

“Yes, please,” he says politely. “Will it be today, or will I have to spend the night?”

“We’ll see what I can do,” she smiles and Phil nods.

She taps away at the computer for a minute, two, ten, Phil’s not sure. All he knows is that he’s both relieved in some weird way, but still anxious and worried about getting home. After what feels like an eternity, she finally says, “You’re in luck! There’s a flight leaving in about three hours that has one seat available. You want me to book that for you?”

Phil exhales loudly and a laugh out of sheer relief escapes him. “Oh God! Yes. Please. Thank you.”

Phil gets a ticket for London paid, booked and printed, tells the woman thank you and starts walking around the airport for a bit. He’s starting to get hungry, so he finds a small restaurant and orders a burger with fries and soda. It’s really good, not only because he’s starving even if that’s a big part of it.

After eating he calls Dan to give him an update, and not long after the call ends he gets to check in at the gate and eventually get on the plane. He’s exhausted, but he doesn’t dare fall asleep again, scared that history repeats itself. Instead he looks out the window as they leave Iceland behind and head for London. He laughs to himself at the whole weird and wild situation. How could he end up in Iceland? No idea, but it’s an experience he will not forget in a long time.

As they land in London and Phil gets off the plane it’s hard for him to hide his excitement anymore. He can’t wait to hug Dan, to breathe in the safe and warm scent of him and to finally feel the safe ground of home beneath his feet.

He’s half running even before he sees Dan, but once he rounds the last corner and actually sees him he just drops everything in his hands. Phil’s arms fling around Dan and he holds him tight, tight, probably cutting off half his air supply but not caring one bit right now. Dan holds him just as tight, arms wrapped around his middle and nose against his neck. Phil breathes into Dan’s neck, slowly and steadily.

“Home,” he murmurs in an exhale. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! you can find me on [tumblr](https://fondestphan.tumblr.com). if you want to reblog or retweet this fic, you can do so [here](https://fondestphan.tumblr.com/post/190648674755/detour-after-a-family-vacation-phil-ends-up-in) or [here](https://twitter.com/fondestphan/status/1224798726478356480)!


End file.
